


Die Prophezeiung

by cricri



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: Brakelmanns POV, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Supernatural Elements
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schönbiehl gräbt etwas aus und auch Adsche und Brakelmann machen eine Entdeckung.</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/160333.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Prophezeiung

**Author's Note:**

> Sommerchallenge: Fantasy/Mystery – Prophezeiung – fürs Team  
> Team: Hufflepuff  
> Fandom: Neues aus Büttenwarder  
> Genre: Übernatürlich, Pre-Slash/Slash, Humor  
> Handlung: Schönbiehl gräbt etwas aus und auch Adsche und Brakelmann machen eine Entdeckung.  
> Länge: ~ 1.200 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 80 Minuten  
> A/N: Auch hier verdanke ich das Plotbunny wieder rebecca2525! Ich hoffe, Dir gefällt, was ich daraus gemacht habe … Anfangs hatte ich ein bißchen was anderes im Sinn, aber dann hat es sich beim Schreiben so entwickelt. Ich war schon ganz begeistert davon, daß sich mal wieder was ganz locker beim Schreiben entwickelt hat, daß ich mit der Geschichte im Moment noch sehr zufrieden bin ;)

***

„Ich habe heute eine höchst bedeutende Entdeckung gemacht“, verkündete Schönbiehl, kaum daß er in den Dorfkrug gekommen war. Kuno horchte auf, Shorty polierte seinen Zapfhahn, Adsche starrte ins Leere und Brakelmann verdrehte hinter Schönbiehls Rücken die Augen. Der Bürgermeister nahm sich heute mal wieder besonders wichtig. Bloß weil er für den Landboten eine kurze Geschichte von Büttenwarder schreiben sollte. In fünf Fortsetzungen! hatte Schönbiehl betont. Und bildete sich jetzt wohl ein, er könne einem Mann wie Brakelmann noch etwas Neues über Büttenwarder erzählen. Wo er ja wohl der beste Kenner Büttenwarders war. Was er nicht über Büttenwarder wußte, war nicht der Rede wert.

„Was denn, Bürgermeister?“ fragte Kuno, und jetzt horchte auch Adsche auf, ein Umstand, den Brakelmann sofort nutzte und sein fast leeres gegen Adsches halbvolles Bierglas vertauschte.

Und dann fing Schönbiehl an zu erzählen.

***

„Glaubst du, da is‘ was dran, was Schönbiehl erzählt hat?“ fragte Adsche, als sie auf dem Weg zurück zu Brakelmanns Hof waren.

Brakelmann schnaubte. Spirituelle Meridiane, die sich ausgerechnet am Büttenwarder Dorfteich kreuzten, so daß dort ein Ort mit hoher magischer Kraft entstand. Und dann nicht irgendwelche Meridiane, sondern Liebeslinien, die dazu führten, daß sich an diesem Ort bei bestimmten Datumskonstellationen für einander bestimmte Liebende trafen und einen unauflöslichen Bund schlossen. Nichts als Humbug! Das sagte er Asche auch genauso.

„Aber wenn dieser Fridolin Gerstacher das doch so herausgefunden hat?“

„Bloß weil irgendsoein Schullehrer vor hundert Jahren so’n Quatsch aufgeschrieben hat, stimmt das doch noch lange nicht.“ Brakelmann tippte sich an die Stirn. „Schönbiehl wird langsam ‘n bißchen tüddelig, wenn er so was glaubt.“

„Du glaubst also nicht, daß ich da die Richtige treffe, wenn ich dieses Jahr am Ostermontag im Morgengrauen an’nen Dorfteich gehe?“

„Humbug!“ Gar nicht auszudenken, wenn es sowas wirklich gäbe. „Stell dir mal vor, wenn so’ne Prophezeiung funktionieren würde und du gehst da versehentlich hin und bevor du dich noch wehren kannst – paff!“ Brakelmann schauderte. Er war Junggeselle aus Überzeugung, und der Gedanke, er könnte auf die Art und Weise in eine Ehe mit irgendeiner dahergelaufenen Frau gezwungen werden, ließ es ihm kalt den Rücken herunterlaufen. Aber zum Glück war das ja eben alles Unsinn.

Adsche nickte, sah aber immer noch nicht ganz überzeugt aus.

Wenig später beim Köm hatte er das Thema zum Glück wieder vergessen, und die Unterhaltung wandte sich ganz natürlich anderen Themen zu – der richtigen Trinktemperatur für Köm, Hühnergrippe und der Frage, wie sie ihr Brachland zu Geld machen konnten. Als Adsche abends ging, war der Alltag wieder eingekehrt in Büttenwarder. Wenig später erschien der erste Teil von Schönbiehls Kurzer Geschichte des Dorfes Büttenwarder im Landboten und wie es schien, hatte auch der Bürgermeister eingesehen, daß er sich mit solchen Geschichten nur blamieren konnte. Jedenfalls erwähnte er nichts mehr von Liebeslinien und erotischen Kraftfeldern. Brakelmann klappte das Heft zu und vergaß die ganze Sache.

Bis er eines morgens in aller Herrgottsfrühe wach wurde und sein Blick auf den Kalender fiel, der in der guten Stube an der Wand hing. Und er plötzlich wieder Schönbiehls Stimme hörte, die aus dem Tagebuch des Büttenwarder Dorfschullehres vorlas: _„… und wenn die beiden dann im Licht des ersten Morgens einander ansichtig werden, werden sie erkennen, daß sie die Kraft der Magie zusammengeführt hat, auf daß sie ihr Leben fürderhin gemeinsam verbringen.“ Ich habe das im Grotefend nachgeschlagen_ , hatte der Bürgermeister mit wichtiger Stimme erklärt, _und dieses Jahr fällt der Ostermontag wieder auf den entsprechenden Termin!_

Brakelmann schnaubte. So ein Quatsch. Wieso mußte er ausgerechnet heute so früh wach werden und sich daran erinnern? Er drehte sich auf die andere Seite und zog die Decke bis an die Ohren. Er würde ganz sicher nicht in aller Herrgottsfrühe zum Dorfteich laufen. Er nicht. Irgendeiner von den Idioten, die Schönbiehls Geschichte im Dorfkrug gehört hatten, würde das aber garantiert tun … und dann ganz schön blöd aus der Wäsche schauen. Adsche wahrscheinlich. Der war ja immer so leichtgläubig. Brakelmann grinste. Na der würde sich ärgern, wenn er deswegen extra früh aufgestanden war! Und dann passierte nix.

Es würde doch nix passieren?

Mit einem Mal war er wieder hellwach. Der Gedanke, daß Adsche jetzt vielleicht gerade auf dem Weg zum Dorfteich war … Und wenn irgendjemand aus Büttenwarder die Geschichte weitererzählt hatte, vielleicht war die ja bis nach Hamburg gekommen. Er spürte, wie ihm kalter Schweiß ausbrach. Das war natürlich alles Unsinn – er wußte, daß das Unsinn war, es gab gar keine Liebesmeridiane, und dieser Gerstacher hatte bestimmt auch nicht vorhersagen können, was zu diesem Datum am Dorfteich passieren würde. Aber was, wenn jetzt zum Beispiel Gerlinde diese Geschichte gehört hatte, und was, wenn sie auch zum Dorfteich kam … Adsche war doch so leichtgläubig, der würde am Ende noch denken, daß das dann die wahrgewordene Prophezeiung war. Brakelmann schwang die Beine über den Rand der Couch. Draußen war es noch ganz finster. Wenn er sich sofort auf den Weg machte, konnte er noch rechtzeitig beim Dorfteich sein um das Schlimmste zu verhindern. Er brach so schnell auf, daß er nicht mal das Scheunentor richtig hinter sich zumachte. Die Nacht war schon einem zarten Grau gewichen, und bis zum Dorfteich brauchte er locker eine Viertelstunde. Er mußte Adsche da wegholen, bevor es zu spät war!

***

Als er am Dorfteich ankam, war es schon ziemlich dämmrig, aber die Sonne war noch nicht über den Horizont gekommen. Brakelmann stützte sich an einem Baum ab, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Hier war natürlich gar niemand. Nicht mal Kuno hatte Schönbiehl die Geschichte abgekauft. Er atmete tief durch. Was hatte ihn nur geritten, hierher zu rennen wie ein Verrückter? Zum Glück hatte ihn niemand gesehen, und daß er hier gewesen war, mußte ja auch nie jemand erfahren. Er würde eben noch die fünf Minuten warten, bis die Sonne aufgegangen war, und dann würde er wieder –

„Brakelmann!“

Er zuckte zusammen, als er seinen Namen hörte. Schwere Schritte näherten sich. Das war Adsches Stimme gewesen, aber so schnell bewegte der sich doch normalerweise nie fort.

„Brakelmann! Bist du hier?“ Adsche bog um die Ecke und stolperte fast gegen ihn.

„Adsche?“

Schweratmend standen sie voreinander, Adsche, weil er gerannt war, und Brakelmann, weil sich sein Puls immer noch nicht beruhigt hatte. Tatsächlich war er gerade nochmal gewaltig nach oben geschnellt.

„Ich war bei dir zuhause, und du warst nicht da, und da hab‘ ich gedachte, du …“

Die Sonne ging auf und tauchte sie in ein warmes Goldrosa. Über dem Dorfteich sammelte sich ein Leuchten, und die Vögel, die eben noch gelärmt hatten, schwiegen plötzlich.

„Brakelmann?“

Adsche leuchtete. Brakelmann blinzelte, aber das Bild blieb. Adsches Haare waren schon wieder zu lang und bildeten einen Heiligenschein aus leuchtenden Locken. Adsche hatte seinen Hut vergessen oder verloren in seiner Hast, hierher zu kommen. Seinetwegen. Als ihm klar wurde, was das bedeutete, wurde sein Mund schlagartig trocken. In seinen Ohren rauschte es, und er hätte beinahe Adsches Frage überhört.

„Was machst du denn hier?“

„Ich hab‘ dich gesucht.“

Adsche blinzelte. Brakelmann fragte sich, ob er wohl auch so leuchtete, aber im selben Moment wurde das Licht irgendwie anders, normaler, und das Vogelgezwitscher setzte wieder ein.

„Wollen wir nach Hause?“ fragte Adsche, nachdem sie sich noch ein paar Sekunden wortlos angesehen hatten. „Für Frühschoppen is’ es noch zu früh, oder?“

Brakelmann nickte. Sie gingen nebeneinander her, und irgendwann hakte er sich bei Adsche ein, weil der Boden so uneben war.

Das hatte er schon oft gemacht.

Das hatte jetzt nichts mit dieser Prophezeiung zu tun.

Er würde trotzdem sicherheitshalber niemandem davon erzählen, daß Adsche und er sich im Morgengrauen am Dorfteich getroffen hatten.

* Fin *


End file.
